


Scarlet, Intertwined

by felixnavidad_02



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, and Canonical Character Death Fixing, i looked at so many color encyclopedias for this, or well I wrote it so actually Borderline Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixnavidad_02/pseuds/felixnavidad_02
Summary: The color red holds many meanings.





	Scarlet, Intertwined

 

Red was the color Merlin held for himself, the only filter he saw through when he thought about men in the ways he did, for reasons he didn't particularly feel like reminiscing on. And when Merlin had no chance of ever lifting this crushing and corrupted view, Harry Hart had waltzed into his life and given him exactly what he needed, a dash of white so hopeful it was blinding.

The memory that this was the only time Harry had ever been punctual has been painted over, time and time again, with a lovely peach-ish coral that never failed to bring Merlin a smile.

And from that moment, Merlin kept the redeemed red for Harry. It was the color he thought in as his heart refused to relent, the deep merlot that threatened to steal his secrets and loosen his lips for one moment to finally tell the truth.

It was the color his senses were overwhelmed with as Harry nearly died the first time, a deep carmine as his heart pounded. It filled every part of his heart, distorted his thoughts, and it was the color he tasted on Harry's lips when they finally had a chance alone.

Vivid crimson is what he felt in long passionate nights. Rich wine played in a glass and in his soul with home-cooked dinners Harry had made, since the time Merlin had tried to cook left them with an all-too-literal red-hot flame. Amaranth was the color he heard to accompany the moiety of nights spent strumming the guitar alongside Harry's gently perfected piano. ( _Amaranth_ was also the name of a song Merlin had written but never played for his muse.)

Merlin became all too familiar with a hopeless maroon when he had calculated just how many hours of his free time he could spend next to Harry's hospital bed without suspicion from Kingsman staff during the Lancelot trials. And later, he didn't have nearly enough time to adjust to all the blood-red from South Glade Mission Church before one more gunshot rang out and all he could think was a shocked scarlet.

Two years later, he found Harry yet again with promisingly bright white. He would have reflected on the parallels of this if he had been able to process anything other than a staggering rosso corsa. It faded to a deep rosewood once he learned that Harry remembered nothing of him.

When he overheard that Harry had never experienced love or companionship,  Merlin's ears didn't ring with vermilion. He rather expected it. Once, they had been together. Once, they were both scarlet, intertwined. But now, it was different.

And when Merlin closed his eyes and finished his genuine swan song, all he saw was a fiery ember, dying with the peace it deserved despite the chaos.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I think about the symbolism of the color red while procrastinating.


End file.
